Soul Sister
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Ella pintaba y se expresaba en cuadernos de dibujo, indiferente del mundo. Él la miraba mientras fingía leer el periódico de economía. Pero había algo en común entre ellos. Ambos venían arrastrando recuerdos del pasado. Y cuánto les dolían aún.
1. Casualidad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU, algo de OoC & anti SasuSaku.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.-La Distancia Adecuada-.<em>

• _**Casualidad **_•

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto llevaba con semejante rutina?<p>

Observar a la chica, de oscuro y corto cabello, sentarse en el césped a dibujar y pintar todo lo que se atravesara por enfrente. Él, quedarse sentado en una mesa de la cafetería al aire libre y fingir que leía las noticias actuales o de economía.

Había llegado incluso a notar pequeños y constantes detalles de la joven.

Como cuando llegaba antes de la diez de la mañana y veía su cabello húmedo, esperando secarse con los tenues rayos solares matutinos. Incluso, se daba cuenta que éste se le adhería a la nuca y/o a su cuello, y ella lucía con un rostro más delgado. O que cuando llevaba una bufanda y olvidaba su enorme cuaderno de dibujo, significaba que estaba enojada o triste, ya que únicamente se preocupaba por perderse en el azul infinito del cielo y acariciar, no arrancar, el fresco césped de su alrededor cuando su vista se cansaba de lo anterior.

Él podía jurar que de tanto ver el firmamento, los ojos de ella se habían vuelto azules por muy marrones o negros que los tuviese.

Sin embargo, disfrutaba verla.

Y era cosa de todos los días, a la misma hora; como una cita a la que, _inconscientemente_, ambos asistían.

¿Ella se habría dado cuenta de su curiosa expectación?

Lo más seguro era que no, gracias al cielo. Ya que siempre iba detrás de un monótono periódico y un grisáceo abrigo, lo cual lo convertía en un cliente normal de una cafetería. No sobresalía entre los comensales, tal vez por su juventud un poco más, pero se volvía uniforme a la masa regular de consumidores de café diario.

¿La _espiaba_? Incluso le daba horror esa palabra. ¡Por supuesto que no! Todo había surgido inocentemente, sólo había sido una extraña casualidad.

A veces, la _artista_ traía compañía. Bastante molesta y fastidiosa por cierto. Esos días, era cuando se iba más rápido. No soportaba el escándalo que hacían.

Además, él sólo quería ver a ella.

Las amistades de la joven no le agradaban, en lo absoluto. En especial, cuando venía la chica de cabello rosa. Odiaba cuando la traía; ya que siempre iban a la cafetería y se sentaban cerca de él. _Ella_ nunca iba ahí, como si supiera que pusiesen ántrax por azúcar en el café. Pero la muchacha de pelo extravagante parecía que la obligase, únicamente para ir e intentar, inútilmente, atraer su atención. Él, sencillamente, al verlas acercarse al establecimiento, se levantaba y salía velozmente de ahí, habiendo pagado anticipadamente.

Pero ese círculo social tan irritable tenía una gran ventaja y una razón para aguantarlos, a distancia, claramente. Le ayudaba a conocerla un poco más. Se le veía contenta, pero pasiva. Era raro cuando se integraba activamente a la conversación; había podido notar que solía evitar el mostrar su opinión. O era demasiado prudente con lo que decía a esos lunáticos o muy tímida.

Y con una eterna sonrisa marcada en su rostro; triste o avergonzada, dependiendo la situación y los comentarios banales de sus amigos.

Tenía algo que le gustaba mucho: su sonrojo. Se veía _bien_ con él, como si fuera parte de ella misma, de su esencia y personalidad. Y parecía que recobrase vida y color su tez tan pálida. Y cada vez que ésta se sonrojaba, una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, se esbozaba en las facciones masculinas sin poder evitarlo.

Pero sólo era eso. Se limitaba a analizarla y observarla en silencio.

Un día, eso cambió radicalmente.

El clima estaba terrible. Gruesas y oscuras nubes ennegrecían el cielo, el viento silbaba una melodía de aire frío. Por lo cual, decidió irse temprano; además, ella no había ido a su rutinaria visita al parque.

Inesperadamente, su periódico escapó de sus engarrotadas y congeladas manos. ¡Apenas acababa de comprarlo! No podía dejarlo escapar así de fácil. Salió tras él, sin darse cuenta que alguien lo había atrapado e intentaba dárselo.

—Señor, di-disculpe… —creyó oír un susurro que le llamaba.

A pesar de eso, lo ignoró. Buscaba su periódico con cierta desesperación.

—¡Señor! —el susurro se atrevió a convertirse a grito.

El joven volteó y encontró a quien menos esperaba; a la chica que creía ausente. Su corazón se sobresaltó al verla y más cuando notó sus facciones: estaba sonrojada, mordiéndose los labios y esquivando la mirada. Lo cual no era más que un puchero de vergüenza, la pena de tener que alzar la voz para obtener un mínimo de atención. Podía ver en su rostro cuánto odiaba hacerlo.

—Su pe-periódico, aquí tiene —susurró temblorosamente. Se notaba a leguas que estaba, inexplicablemente, nerviosa.

—Gracias… —respondió gélidamente. No hallaba qué más decirle, sentía como si su garganta se hubiese cerrado. No, no era por el clima. Era algo más.

Ella finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, tan fijamente como él llegó a hacerlo con su persona, cuando le entregó el diario y sus congeladas manos se rozaron. Un rictus de sorpresa se pintó en su rostro, palideciendo más de lo imposible.

—¿Sa-Sasuke kun? —exclamó inevitablemente.

Los ojos del mencionado se desencajaron. Buscó desesperadamente la mirada de la joven. ¿Cómo podía saber su nombre? ¿Pero quién demonios podría ser…?

—Hinata… —contestó al ver los orbes violáceos de la joven que se estremecía por la impresión.

Sin saberlo, había estado viendo en secreto, por espacio de medio año, a su mejor amiga de la infancia y adolescencia. A su primer amor.

Hyūga sonrió. Pero, finalmente, lo hacía genuinamente. Después de tanto tiempo… Todo esto parecía una vil quimera, algo realmente irónico.

—Hace tanto que no nos vemos… Desde que acabó el instituto, ¿verdad? —dijo melancólicamente la morena.

_**Mentira**_. Desde un año antes de acabarlo. Él no había podido decirle lo que sentía y la había dejado sola, en esa escuela tan hostil para una muchacha tan tranquila y pacífica como siempre lo había sido. Ni siquiera se había dignado a despedirse formalmente de ella. Había _huido _cobarde y mezquinamente.

Y eso, parecido a un remordimiento, le resonó en los oídos. Inclusive, logró ensordecerlo momentáneamente.

—Sí, cuántos años de eso —apenas pudo responder, sintiéndose aplastado por sus propios pensamientos acusatorios, sonando dolorosamente indiferente a los oídos de su amiga.

El silencio invadió el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos encontraba las palabras para expresar lo mucho que se habían extrañado al transcurso de los años. Hinata estaba feliz de verlo. Todavía seguía doliéndole el que Uchiha se hubiese ido sin ningún motivo aparente, perdiéndose el contacto entre ellos. Provocando que el lazo de su relación se fuese haciendo débil y a él, lo fuese arrinconando en su memoria.

Pero claro, siempre visible y torturándola en sus frías noches solitarias. Cuánto lo había querido. Y todavía…

Por eso, se sintió nerviosa ante su escrutadora mirada. ¿Qué veía? ¿Lo bueno o malo de ella?

—Ten —le extendió una pulcra tarjeta. Ésta, contenía el nombre del Lic. Uchiha Sasuke así como su dirección, número telefónico y correo electrónico—. Si llegas a necesitar algo, contáctame, por favor.

—De acuerdo, gracias —sintió un vuelco al corazón. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo e igualmente, contar con los medios suficientes para saber de él en un futuro.

Uchiha esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se dirigió a la estación de metro. La joven todavía estaba en medio de su estupor, pero despertó rápidamente para exclamar emocionada y llamar su atención, sorpresivamente.

—¡Sasuke kun! ¿Podemos irnos juntos, como cuando éramos niños?

—Claro —No, él no quería. Había respondido maquinalmente, al ver el rostro feliz de Hinata.

Simplemente, no quería enfrentar el pasado encarnado en esa chica morena.

Esperó hasta que lo alcanzó, para luego retomar el camino a la estación. Al llegar, el metro estaba a punto de dejarlos, así que agotaron sus fuerzas para alcanzar a entrar al vagón. Milagrosamente, había un par de lugares vacíos, los cuales tomaron con toda comodidad. La chica iba en silencio, observando el paisaje, mientras el moreno sólo pensaba que no había sido tan mala idea.

Esperaba que realmente llegara a necesitarlo en un futuro. O en el más extremo de los casos, iría a pedirle una pintura, por muy excéntrica e inescrutable que estuviese. Mientras pudiese volver a verla.

Tal vez, ahora, si tuviese el valor de decírselo…

_Y es que, empiezo a pensar que, el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero. Y es que empiezo a sospechar, que los demás son sólo para olvidar…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir un SasuHina. Disfruté mucho haciéndolo, la verdad. Dedicado a _Héctor Lancón_. Sí, la última frase es de La Oreja de Van Goh de "Rosas"; un extracto que me gusta mucho de esta canción tan mona. Y, espero, haya sido del agrado general.

_See you~._


	2. Cuídate

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU & algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.-Soul Sister-.<em>

• _**Cuídate **_•

* * *

><p>Hinata pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento y señaló que pronto iba a bajarse. Sasuke le respondió que la acompañaría y ella asintió agradecida. Al llegar a la estación deseada, se bajaron con dificultad, esquivando pisotones y casi aventando personas. Por algo, él odiaba utilizar los transportes públicos. Frunció el gesto y gruñó molesto, provocando una leve risita en la chica.<p>

—Detesto que haya tanta gente concentrada en un espacio tan reducido. No me gustan las aglomeraciones —contestó en su defensa.

Caminaron varias cuadras antes de llegar al departamento de la morena. Y apresuraron el paso, al ver aparecer los primeros rayos y sentir el viento húmedo, calándoles el frío hasta los huesos. Entraron rápidamente al vestíbulo del edificio para internarse igualmente ansiosos al elevador. Y esperaron pacientemente los cinco pisos que la chica había apretado en el tablero.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a comentar algo desde los andenes del metro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan callados si había tanto de qué hablar? Años sin verse y el silencio era sepulcral.

_No creo que le interese_, pensaba ella.

_No ha pasado nada bueno desde que dejé de verla_, se decía a sí mismo.

El departamento estaba hasta el fondo. Las pisadas de la pareja se escuchaban tan pesadas en el tranquilo pasillo, que parecían taladrarles los oídos. El corazón de Hyūga palpitaba a mil por minuto. La mente de Uchiha estaba siendo ocupada por las recriminaciones del pasado.

Avanzaron con pasos agigantados, ambos sabían que algo de lo que podrían arrepentirse podría ocurrir si no se daban prisa.

Ella se adelantó, sacó las llaves y con una rapidez inaudita, abrió la puerta número 331. Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Una rara tensión se diluía en el ambiente, para dar paso a la calma. Al fin podrían seguir con sus vidas, sin ningún contratiempo o fuertes verdades.

O eso parecía, hasta que la joven vio la enorme ventana de la sala.

—Ya empezó a llover.

Eso bastó para que el muchacho se estremeciese. Él no llevaba sombrilla y no traía su abrigo de siempre, sino un ligero suéter negro. _Ahora no_. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento?

—Creo que será mejor que te quedes un rato, Sasuke kun —le ofreció la chica, con marcada pena y con esfuerzo. También le costaba asimilar la situación, sólo que por no quedar como grosera…

—Está bien —le contestó, buscando sonar indiferente o agradecido y tratando de evitar mostrar el ligero pánico que comenzaba a embargarle.

Dio un ligero vistazo al lugar, estaba en su naturaleza ser así de analítico, con cierto interés. Se veía que ella pasaba muy poco tiempo ahí, como mucho, para desayunar y dormir únicamente. Muy pulcro, pero con la sensación de que todo era intocable y el aire concentrado, mareándolo un poco.

Fijó su mirada en otro punto, las paredes. Pigmentadas con colores pálidos y donde sobresalían las gigantes pinturas de Hyūga, las cuales cubrían más de un cuarto de éstas. Después, en los acolchados y níveos muebles; unos pocos estantes y mesillas de madera; donde descansaban unas obras de arte en repujado*.

—Las rosas eran de otro modo… —susurró, acariciando una pieza que rezaba en su base: "Rosas del ayer".

—Bueno, yo considero, que _éstas_ están más bonitas —añadió ella, algo ofendida—. Porque vienen de mi corazón.

El moreno se quedó de piedra. Hinata las había hecho y así las veía, provenían de lo más profundo de su ser. Eran especiales.

Siguió mirando, sin contestarle lo anterior. La chica no contaba con aparatos electrónicos como un televisor o computadora.

—¿Sabes? Me gustan los programas de arte e historia, sin embargo, sólo son disponibles por televisión de paga. Pero está tan cara y no puedo permitirme pagar tanto sólo por un par de canales. Además, no tengo TV, pero es porque no me gusta la programación local —comentó, casi leyéndole el pensamiento.

En sí, el departamento se veía vacío. De no ser por la alfombra lila que abarcaba todo, pensaría que apenas se estaba mudando. Tenía lo necesario para vivir.

—¿Hace mucho que estás sola? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Hinata saltó, parecía haberla despertado de sus propios pensamientos.

—Sí, es mucho más cómodo que seguir con mi padre. Sigue enojado por haberme inscrito en la Universidad pública de aquí que en la privada que él quería —contestó tristemente.

Otra preocupación le cruzó por la mente.

—¿Vives bien?

—Tengo algunas carencias —admitió apenada, sintiendo las mejillas arder—. Pero puedo vivir con lo que gano en el museo estatal.

—Comprendo —asintió, contrariado por la sensación de alivio que le recorrió—. Aunque, tengo entendido que tu carrera es bastante cara.

La chica dio otro respingo, aún con el rostro encendido e intentó contestarle, soltando balbuceos que luego se volvieron oraciones entendibles.

—Así es —respondió finalmente, con un rictus de vergüenza y derrota marcado en su rostro sufriente—. Y no por eso iré con mi padre a suplicarle su favor o su limosna.

Le sorprendió muchísimo esa pequeña confesión. Hinata tenía la cabeza inclinada, dificultándole la visión de su tez. Estaba seguro de que mordía, nerviosamente, sus labios resecos y aguantaba estoicamente las ganas de llorar y decir lo mal que lo pasaba con tal de no verle la cara a su soberbio progenitor. También, no podía imaginar cuánto había sufrido en su universidad para pasar, honoríficamente, todas sus materias a pesar de las carestías; como lo demostraban todos los diplomas y premios que adornaban altiva, e irónicamente, humildemente el departamento.

Sintió un repentino y extraño orgullo. A ella le había costado un inimaginable esfuerzo convertirse en lo que era ahora. Habia madurado y entendido lo que era enfrentarse a la vida en solitario. Luchar ante las tempestades de la dureza del mundo y a las propias pesadas indecisiones que conducían al éxito más brillante o al fracaso más doloroso.

Ahora recordaba el porqué de sus sentimientos por ella.

—Como te dije anteriormente, cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo recurre conmigo —respondió con cierta dificultad, costándole superar la impresión anterior.

Lo malo, es que se sentía como un loro, repitiendo la misma recomendación una y otra vez, la cual, negaría amablemente ella. Es que, ¡se veía tan impotente e incluso inútil!

—Es decir —interrumpió el silencio, inesperadamente, la joven morena—, por mucho tiempo, tuve forzosamente que vivir en sumisión. Nunca el poder expresar lo que realmente sentía o pensaba. Pero ya no estoy dispuesta a verme envuelta en semejante prisión infernal después de conocer la libertad.

De nuevo; sacaba, poco a poco, todo el pesar y aflicción que llevaba, podría jurarlo, años dentro de ella. Esperando un ligero roce de curiosidad o preocupación de otra persona para liberarse con facilidad inaudita. Y entendiendo lo terrible de la situación, decidió que era mejor esperar a que ella se recuperase un poco.

La lluvia ya había dejado de caer desde hacía buen rato. Pero él no se atrevía a irse. No sabía que hacer. Nuevamente, volvía a ser ese jovencillo indeciso e idiota, a su parecer, que estaba ante una decisión que otra vez marcaría el rumbo de su vida. Después de la tormenta de la chica, volvía la calma a la habitación. Miró a Hyūga que, imperturbable y con una mirada perdida e incluso con toques pensativos, observaba uno de los tantos cuadros de la sala.

Al parecer, ninguno de los dos, tenía en claro que estaba sucediendo ni lo que ocurriría después.

—Gracias, Sasuke kun —musitó suavemente.

Casi podía oír, entre líneas, que agradecía el que estuviese ahí. Que le estuviese escuchando cuando desahogaba lo que venía asfixiándola desde que había _escapado_ de su padre.

—_Cuídate_ —susurró, dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida. La cual veía como la entrada a un patíbulo.

La joven, extrañamente, le siguió. Él creyó que iría a abrirle la puerta, por simple cortesía. Qué equivocado estaba.

—Lo haré —respondió, levantando la voz más de lo normal, llamando la atención del varón que se iba contra su propia voluntad.

—Eso espero —dijo mientras se atrevía a posar su mano sobre la cabeza femenina.

Lo menos que pudo esperar era que la chica retuviese su mano.

—_No me olvides —_murmuró temblorosamente. Toda su persona tiritaba.

Se acercó y besó la frente de Hinata. Suave y quedamente, aspirando el aroma de su cabello. Perdiéndose en una meditación preocupada. Nuevamente, no sabía que hacer en esos momentos. Nunca había demostrado semejante afecto a nadie. Y ahora, lo había hecho con _esa_ chica; de la cual huyó para evitar eso mismo.

Ninguno había llegado a imaginarse tal cosa. Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Hasta que el oxígeno volvió a reanimar los pulmones de los dos y los corazones volvieron a latir, totalmente desbocados_._

—Nunca antes lo hice, ¿por qué debería de olvidarte ahora? —contestó, esbozando una mueca en su rostro parecida a una sonrisa.

Se separó de ella y finalmente, abrió la puerta. Hyūga se acercó aún más a la puerta, tomándola con cierta fuerza, parecía que fuese a caer de la impresión.

—Nos vemos... —dijo, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho—. ¡Te quiero! —exclamó sonrojada y tartamudeante.

—Adiós, Hinata —respondió él, sintiéndose reconfortado ante sus palabras.

Caminó lo suficiente para percatarse.

—¿De qué forma me quiere?

Pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta.

¡Maldición!

_"Cierra la puerta, ven, y siéntate cerca, que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar. Llena dos copas de recuerdos e historias, que tus manos **aún tiemblan** si **me** escuchan hablar". _

_'Tú cuídate; aquí yo estaré bien. **Olvídame, yo te**_** recordaré****...**'

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**A**quí está el epílogo que algunas pedían. Es algo tarde, lo sé, pero he estado en exámenes finales. Aún me quedan un par, pero me dio tiempo para terminarlo. Si, nuevamente, una frase o estrofa de una canción de la Oreja de Van Goh, "Cuídate", se llama la melodía.

Además; creo, si me da el tiempo y algo más, esto se convierta en un three-shot. No lo sé realmente, sería cuestión de pensarlo...

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que les gustó este insulso y primerizo SasuHina.

Esperando sea del agrado general...

_See you~._


End file.
